Le refus
by Hanahime-Itoshii
Summary: Fiction traduite REJECTION by Massu chan  Sa confession. Son refus.  Je n'aime pas  c'est ce qu'il lui a dit.


Le refus

**Résumé: **Fiction traduite **REJECTION **by **Massu chan**

Sa confession. Son refus. ~Je n'aime pas~ c'est ce qu'il lui a dit.

**Mot de l'auteur: **Salut tout le monde! Hier j'ai regardé l'un des épisodes d'Eyeshield 21 quand soudain, il m'est venu une idée. Donc, j'ai juste eu à l'écrire et voilà, l'histoire est née. S'il vous plait, lisez...

**Mot de la traductrice: **JE NE SUIS QUE LA TRADUCTRICE DE L'HISTOIRE. J'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur. Toutes les reviews seront traduites et transmises à l'auteur J

**Mamori**

Mamori Anezaki soupirait pour la millième fois, cette journée-là, en regardant sa montre. C'était l'heure de l'entrainement des Devil bat's et, en tant que manager, elle aurait dû être là-bas, à les regarder, à enregistrer les données ainsi que les statistiques des joueurs et à leurs donner des bouteilles d'eau lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Et bien...elle le ferait volontiers si elle n'avait pas fait la chose stupide qu'elle avait fait trois jours plus tôt. Cette bêtise incluant le capitaine et quaterback de l'équipe, Hiruma Youichi. Elle ne savait pas où son sain esprit était allé se balader lorsqu'elle avait bêtement décidé de le faire. Le connaissant, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il aurait, malheureusement, réagit ainsi. Elle n'allait pas lui en vouloir s'il la détestait encore plus.

-C'est fantastique! Se dit-elle avec ironie.

Après tout ce temps, ils avaient fini par avoir une infime complicité mais voilà qu'elle venait de tout gâcher et maintenant, retour au point de départ. Si seulement elle avait eu plus de contrôle sur elle-même et qu'elle avait gardé tout ça au fond de son coeur! Si elle ne s'était pas poussé à le faire, se disant Ô comme son geste serait courageux si elle le faisait, ça n'aurait pas été aussi difficile d'aller à l'entrainement, faire son travail en tant que manager et lui faire face.

En outre, son geste l'a blessé. Son propre coeur est blessé maintenant qu'elle l'a fait. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses mains.

-Stupide..

-((((())))-

**Hiruma**

Hiruma Youichi regardait le terrain où tous ses coéquipiers s'entrainaient. Son fusil dans sa main droite, ses yeux veillant à ce que tout soit comme il le souhaitait. Personne ne pouvait échapper à son regard perçant. Cependant, personne ne savait qu'au plus profond de lui-même, il pensait à autre chose. Ou plutôt, à quelqu'un d'autre. Mamori Anezaki.

«Cette fuckin' manager ne se présente pas? Rageait-il intérieurement. Ça doit être à cause de ce fuckin' vendredi dernier. »

-Ouch! Grimaça légèrement Hiruma à cause de la douleur provenant de son bras gauche bandé.

Il y avait trois jours, Mamori l'avait aidé à panser sa blessure. Le jour où le malaise entre eux avait commencé. Hiruma savait, après ce qu'il lui avait dis ce jour-là, qu'elle le détestait. Elle le détestait tellement qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir et préférait ne pas venir à l'entrainement pour faire son travail de manager. Eh bien! À quoi est-ce qu'elle s'était attendue? Avait-elle pensé qu'il aurait sauté de joie en criant «Ya-Ha!», aurait accepté sa confession et l'aurait embrassé avec fougue? Elle se mettait carrément le doigt dans l'oeil!

Son air renfrogné s'approfondi sur son visage. Au plus profond de son coeur, Hiruma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, juste un peu. Le regard de Mamori avant qu'elle ne parte...Elle était blessée et déçue.

«Elle le méritait!» gronda Hiruma pour lui-même, ignorant le petit pincement de culpabilité qu'il avait au coeur. «Je n'ai pas besoin de fuckin' amour, il fallait bien qu'elle le comprenne...fuckin' Manager!»

-((()))-

FLASHBACK

-Très bien, ça y est, marmonna Mamori. C'est maintenant ou jamais!

Inspirer...Expirer...Inspirer...Expirer...La jeune fille avait les mains sur son coeur et tentait de respirer calmement. Elle fixait la chevelure blonde du quaterback. Une fois de plus, Mamori inspira et expira avant de se diriger vers Hiruma, assit sur l'une des chaises du club, qui tapait furieusement, de sa main droite uniquement, sur le clavier de son laptop. Apparemment, le fait que son bras gauche soit blessé ne l'avait pas empêché de faire ses activités habituelles.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, fuckin' Manager?

Mamori ne fut pas surprise de savoir qu'il avait senti sa présence avant même qu'elle ne lui parle. Après tout, il ne baissait jamais sa garde.

-Tu m'as suivi toute la fuckin' journée...C'est énervant fuckin' Manager.

Il avait dit ça sans même la regarder.

«Il suffit juste de le dire» pensa Mamori. Elle déglutit et oublia sa nervosité.

-Je...

Le reste de sa phrase resta pris dans sa gorge. Soudain, le doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Devait-elle le dire ou non? Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et la manager restait plantée là, regardant le blond avec angoisse. Hiruma soupira bruyamment. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et la regarda fermement.

-Là, je m'arrête de taper quelque chose d'important, alors profites de ma fuckin' attention pendant que tu l'as et dis ce que tu as à dire!

Bien que ses paroles étaient dures, son ton était étonnamment doux. Comme si il l'encourageait à ne pas avoir peur de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer et repris courage. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, sentant son coeur battre à tout rompre.

-Hiruma-kun, je...

Elle arrêta un moment, ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit avant de poursuivre dans sa lancée.

-Hiruma-kun, je...Je t'aime.

-((()))-

Hiruma s'était immédiatement raidit en entendant les mots qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à _ça_. Pas quand ses propres sentiments...

-Hiruma-kun?

Il regarda la jeune fille qui rougissait devant lui. C'était rare chez lui, presque impossible, mais il était incapable de parler. Furieux, son cerveau lui ordonnait de crier, de faire quelque chose, de tirer partout, de tout faire sauf resté _bouche-bée_! Malheureusement, sa bouche semblait cadenassée.

Merde!

Le quaterback soupira et son masque de cruauté apparu sur son visage.

-C'est tout? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Q-quoi?

Hiruma remarqua l'expression effrayée s'affichant sur les doux traits de la manager. Il continua:

-Je t'ai demandé si c'était tout, fuckin' Manager, parce que si tu as terminé, je vais retourner à mon fuckin' travail. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'entrouvrir avec la surprise. Elle était un peu confuse. Sa voix était à peine audible lorsqu'elle se décida à parler.

-Au moins, dis-moi ce que ta réponse...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

-Est ce que tu...tu m'aimes, Hiruma-kun?

Il l'observait d'un air impassible alors qu'elle le regardait avec espoir.

-Je n'aime pas, répondit-il brièvement en recommençant à taper sur son ordinateur portable.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

**Mamori**

Alors que la brise fraiche de l'après-midi caressait doucement ses cheveux, la jeune fille mit fin à ses souvenirs. Une feuille d'arbre tomba d'une branche et alla se poser devant près de ses pieds. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Le parc était plus encombré que lorsqu'elle était arrivée, quelques heures auparavant.

«Il est temps de rentrer» murmura-t-elle.

En voyant les couples autour d'elle, Mamori fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était comme s'ils se moquaient de son coeur brisé en se pavanant et exhibant leur intimité. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un jeune couple un peu plus loin. Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, leurs mains entrelacées et ils se regardaient amoureusement...Mamori détourna le regard du spectacle, c'était trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux secoua la tête pour oublier cette idée saugrenue. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça! Hiruma avait refusé son amour et elle devait l'accepter. Elle devait arrêter de faire l'enfant et cesser d'éviter le capitaine des Devil bats. Elle devait accepter qu'il n'ait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle à son égard. Mamori était la manager de l'équipe de football, après tout. Ce qu'elle ressentait envers Hiruma n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'équipe. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passer entre eux, elle devait rester professionnel et devait prendre soin de l'équipe. Peu importe combien cela lui serait difficile, elle devait se remettre de cette peine. Elle pouvait le faire.

Mamori acquiesça pour elle-même. Sa brûlante détermination brillait dans ses yeux. Elle se leva et sortie du parc. Inconsciemment, elle marchait à un rythme assez rapide. Elle avait envie de prendre un bon bain chaud pour «rafraîchir» son corps et son esprit et aussi, certainement, faire le point sur ses sentiments pour un certain quaterback.

-((( )))-

**Hiruma**

Un poids immense s'envola des épaules d'Hiruma lorsqu'il aperçu la manager arriver sur le terrain, vêtue de son uniforme habituel. Autant il détestait l'admettre, il était soulagé de la revoir. Il la regarda se diriger vers Sena.

«Alors elle se décide enfin à venir aujourd'hui» pensa le capitaine de l'équipe. Le coin de sa lèvre s'étira légèrement vers le haut. Il continua à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interrompit dans sa contemplation.

-C'est agréable de la regarder, hein? Demanda Musashi.

-Tch. Je m'en fuckin' balance de si elle revient ou non, répondit Hiruma, guère surpris de la présence de son vieil ami.

-Tes yeux disent le contraire, sourit le kicker.

Hiruma fronça les sourcils.

-Stupide fuckin' vieux, tu n'as pas un entrainement à suivre au lieu de t'occuper de ce qui ne te regarde pas? Je sais bien que tu es un fuckin' vieillard mais ça ne te permet pas de prendre des vacances.

Amusé, Musashi secoua la tête et se mit à rire. Il marmonna quelque chose comme étant, ce qu'Hiruma cru entendre: «...le déni» et il s'était ensuite éloigné. Hiruma le regarda et avait le succulent envie de lui tirer dessus. Qu'est-ce que c'était _le déni_? Le déni, son cul!

-Hiruma-kun?

-QUOI? Demanda durement le blond, encore agacé par la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt avec son meilleur ami.

Il se tourna vers la personne qui lui parlait et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en apercevant Mamori, surprise par sa férocité, devant lui.

-Quoi? Répéta-t-il plus doucement (dans son standard).

Il la regarda curieusement. Était-elle vraiment venue lui parler? Ou peut-être était-elle là simplement pour le gifler? Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, c'était un chose tout à fait possible...

Toutefois, de façon surprenant, Mamori gardait son calme. Une fois récupérée de son choc, la jeune fille lui sourit. Mais il ne s'agissait pas là d'un de ses sourires les plus resplendissants.

-Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas être venue aux entraînements ces derniers temps...Dorénavant, je te promet d'être plus responsable en tant que manager.

-Tu ferais mieux, répondit Hiruma, cachant son agrément sous un masque d'indifférence et un ricanement.

Elle hocha la tête, hésitant un instant à poursuivre, puis finalement se décida à parler.

-Je...Je veux que tu saches que...Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Hiruma-kun. Et aussi, je ne veux pas que ce soit incommodant entre nous alors...Tu peux oublier ce que je t'ai dis.

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire avant de s'incliner et de partir.

Hiruma pu enfin respirer. Pendant toute cette conversation, il avait retenu son souffle. Il regardait obstinément Mamori en train de parler avec Suzuna. Ainsi, elle avait compris. C'était une bonne chose. C'était mieux de tout oublier car l'amour, c'était tout simplement inutile.

Elle allait bientôt oublier les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Hiruma secoua la tête et pu enfin détacher son regard d'elle.

L'amour était une faiblesse. Il n'avait pas besoin d'amour...Son amour...

Une brise souffla doucement et Hiruma ferma les yeux. Quelque part dans sa tête, une petite voix lui disait quelque chose...

«Peut-être pas maintenant...»

**Mot de l'Auteur: **Voilà! Désolé si ce n'est pas vraiment un ``Happy ending`` mais j'ai senti que c'était ainsi que cela devait se terminer. Peut-être que je vais faire une suite et les mettre ensemble? Bref, merci d'avoir lu ma fiction, les reviews seront toujours très appréciés ^^


End file.
